Parce que toi aussi tu le vaux bien !
by Kawai Mokusai
Summary: Imaginez un Ryry réalisateur qui est obligé de prendre la star de la campagne publicitaire de L'Oréal sur son tournage. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise face à un manequin trop blond et trop serpentard ! OS destiné à tatunette pour son anniversaire !


_**Auteur** : K. Mokusai_

_**Couple** : HP/DM_

_**Rating** : K+ _

_**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, même pas les slogans publicitaires !_

_**Note de l'auteur 1** : Un grand merci à ma béta Lie-Chan qui en a bavé pour tout corriger (je ne m'améliore pas …). Je dois vous signaler que c'est la première fois que je fais des POV alors ce n'est peu être pas très au point …_

_**Note de l'auteur 2** : Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tatunette ! Joyeux anniversaire avec Bcp Bcp de retard ;;;;; _

_**Note de l'auteur 3** : Ceci est censé être un one shot mais j'ai conscience du fait que vous ne serez peu être pas d'accord. Alors pour toute demande de suite, critique ou autre : REVIEW !_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Parce que toi aussi tu le vaux bien !**_

Il y a des jours où l'on se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu rester au lit. Il y a aussi des jours où l'on se dit que le destin s'acharne contre soi. Et puis il y a les jours où l'on est tout simplement béni par le dieu de la loose ! Et évidement, aujourd'hui, il fallait que ce soit la troisième option. Je suis Harry Potter et je vis un jour de merde, pour pas changer !

Tout a commencé ce matin par un coup de fil de mon Coproducteur pour mon dernier film en date. Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais producteur réalisateur ? Et bien maintenant vous le savez ! Après l'épisode Voldi, qui a quand même duré pendant 20 ans de ma vie, j'ai décidé de vivre un peu pour moi. J'ai envoyé chier le monde sorcier et je me suis lancé dans le cinéma sous le nom de Harry Porter. Oui je sais, c'est pas très original mais c'est tellement bateau et proche de l'original que jusqu'à présent personne n'a vu la supercherie.

Bref, je disais donc que mon abrutit de Coproducteur m'avait appelé ce matin pour m'annoncer qu'il m'avait trouvé l'acteur parfait pour ma production … S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est bien que l'on m'impose un comédien. Mais là c'est encore pire que tout ! Il m'envoie la star de la dernière campagne de pub masculine de L'Oréal ! Non seulement je ne peux pas refuser parce que j'ai déjà dépassé mon budget initial, mais en plus le boulet débarque dans moins de 20 minutes au studio et je n'ai même pas encore visionné sa bande.

Pourtant, il faut bien que je vois de quoi il est capable avant son arrivée, parce que sinon monsieur « je suis une star de la pub » va me coller aux basques dans le genre «alors c'est moi la vedette ? C'est quoi mon rôle ? Je peux choisir ? » . Ne rigolez pas, je parle d'expérience. C'est à croire que toute notion de casting a disparu. Et bien je vais lui en faire passer un, moi, en 1 minute 5 de visionnage ! Enfin dès que j'aurais mis la main sur cette £$# de cassette … Ah la voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt.

Bon alors voyons ça … figurant ou service café pendant tout le tournage ? Cette couleur de cheveux ne doit pas être naturelle, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blond platine que ça. Et puis c'est quoi cette dégaine assurée et aristocratique ? Je n'ai jamais vu un maintient d'une telle arrogance et puis cette rengaine « parce que je le vaux bien » … Pathétique. Je me demande où ils ont bien pu le trouver. Regardez moi ces yeux gris froids qui vous … Minute !

Une allure snob, des cheveux blonds platine, des yeux de glace et cette physionomie … Alors là ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais Draco Malfoy faire une pub pour L'Oréal, j'en aurais sans doute ri pendant un bon mois ! Mais là, je rigole carrément jaune … Je vais devoir le supporter durant tout le tournage et pire, je vais devoir lui trouver un rôle dans mon film ! Là c'est sur, je viens d'être canonisé St Patron de la Mouise ! Je sens déjà venir la migraine chronique …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Harry, perdu dans ses tristes réflexions ne vit pas sa secrétaire lui faire signe qu'elle allait prendre sa pause café. C'est la voix de son ancien ennemi de toujours qui le ramena à la réalité.

" Hey ! Potter ça fait une paye ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? "

" J'y crois pas ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ! "

" Toujours le sens de l'humour toi ! C'est pas que je ne resterais pas avec toi faire un brin de causette mais j'ai un rendez vous … Que dirais tu de rattraper le temps perdu devant un bon café en fin de journée ? C'est moi qui invite bien sûr ! Alors ? "

" Je rêve ou tu me fais du rentre dedans Malfoy ! "

" J'aurais bien tord de me priver ! Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur le mec le plus sexy de tout Poudlard ! Enfin de notre temps … C'est fou ce que te voir me rappelle comme souvenirs ! Tu sais que j'étais raide dingue de toi en 7ème année ? Ah si les choses n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient … Enfin le passé c'est le passé ! Alors ça te dit ? Si ton horaire te le permet évidemment. "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Il se fout de moi où quoi ! Monsieur débarque sur mon tournage, fait comme si on avait toujours été potes, m'invite à sortir en souvenirs d'anciens sentiments et me prend pour le larbin de service ! A moins qu'il me fasse du charme pour avoir le rôle principal … Il a dû apprendre que le rôle n'avait pas encore été attribué et il tente de s'attirer mes faveurs pour l'avoir, en plus du soutient de mon Coproducteur ! La sale petite fouine … la belle ordure oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'abaisserait à de telles méthodes ! C'est un serpentard d'accord, mais …Tiens ça me donne une idée !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Ben alors tu rêves ? Je ne veux pas te presser mais je vais être en retard …"

" Arrêtes tes simagrées Malfoy ! Avec moi ça ne prend pas ! Tu sais très bien que c'est avec moi que tu l'as ton rendez vous ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais aussi loin pour voir un rôle dans mon film, je constate une fois encore que rien ne t'arrête ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu va l'avoir ton rôle, j'ai juste ce qu'il te faut ! "

" Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire insulter quand je me montre aimable ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de rôle ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ma carrière te regarde ! Nan, attends, c'est toi Porter !"

" Arrête de jouer les innocents ça ne te va pas du tout. Evidemment que c'est moi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ignores que je suis celui avec qui tu as rendez vous ! Quel culot ! Que tu ais fait pression par l'intermédiaire de mon principal Coproducteur pour avoir un rôle dans mon film c'est déjà moche. Mais ça se fait dans le monde du showbiz. Que tu essayes d'avoir le premier rôle en me faisant des avances, c'est carrément abject ! "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Vous savez, assumer la réputation des Malfoys n'a jamais été simple. Laissez moi rire ! C'est la chose que je supporte le moins bien dans l'héritage que mes parents m'ont laissé. J'aurais volontiers échangé le nom de Draco Malfoy contre celui de Ronald Weasley, rien que pour y échapper. Pas étonnant que je l'ais envié au point de le haïr … C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier, pour échapper à mon nom.

J'étais content de revoir Potter, vraiment content. Il a quand même été mon premier béguin ! Alors le voir me balancer toutes ces horreurs dans la figure, je vous assure que ça ne ma pas fait du bien. J'ai toujours cru que s'il y avait quelqu'un sur cette terre qui savait ce que c'était de vivre sous le poids d'une réputation c'était bien lui. Mais finalement, il n'est pas différent des autres !

D'un autre côté, si ce qu'il dit à propos de son Coproducteur est vrai, je comprends mieux sa réaction … mais je n'ai rien demandé pour ce rôle … ça dois encore être un coup de cette idiote de Loïs ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la prendre comme manager ! C'est la championne des arnaques en tout genre … Bon, un problème après l'autre …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Prends toi ça dans les dents ! Non mais … le pire c'est qu'à voir sa tête, on croirait qu'il est vraiment innocent ! Il est bon acteur en plus le serpent ! Mon idée était peut être bonne … il fait une de ces têtes ! Il est blanc comme un linge... Tiens le voilà qui sort son portable … Il va pleurer dans les jupon du sponsoring ! Encore le syndrome du « vilain Potty il veut pas me donner ce que je veux … »

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Allo ? Loïs ? Oui j'ai bien eu un très bon rôle, je suppose que je dois te remercier … ah effectivement si tu as obtenue une faveur du Coproducteur du tournage … ah tu ne pensait pas que ça marcherait ? … Porter est réputé pour détester le piston …hmm … Ah …Loïs, laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Je t'ai engagé parce que tu avais l'air de croire en mon talent d'acteur … Non ! Excuse moi, mais fomenter des coups foireux dans mon dos, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir foi en quelqu'un ! T'es virée ! Ciao Loïs. "

Draco referma lentement son portable, soupira profondément et se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout suivit.

" Bon, et bien voilà ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un nouveau manager ! Désolé pour ton Coproducteur, Potter. Si j'avais su dans quelles circonstances j'avais eu ce rendez vous, je ne serrai jamais venu. J'étais content de t'avoir revu avant que tes préjugés remontent à la surface. A plus. "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Alors il a tout de même évolué … D'un autre côté ça me rassure, ce n'est pas son style … Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, il … Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je peux savoir pourquoi il se carapate ! Il n'est pas question qu'il se tire comme ça, je vais lui dire quoi, moi, à mon Coproducteur ! Pas le choix, je vais devoir le supporter …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Malfoy ! On peut savoir où tu vas ? "

" Je rentre chez moi pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis pour le café ? "

" Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! Je suis désolé pour la méprise mais ça s'arrête là ! Il n'est pas question que tu compromettes le tournage ! Alors ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ! "

"Que veux tu dire ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde …"

" Tu es concerné parce je suis obligé de te prendre sous peine de froisser mon Coproducteur ! Pas que ça m'enchante mais je n'ai pas le choix. "

" Mais non. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce qui c'est passé. "

" Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais allez lui balancer en pleine poire qu'il a pistonné le mauvais cheval ? Tu veux ruiner mon film c'est ça ! "

" Mais non, calme toi ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution …"

" La seule solution valable, la voilà ! Tu assumes tes merdes en acceptant un rôle et tu me fais le plaisir de fermer ta gueule durant la durée de ton travail ici !"

" C'est si gentiment demandé ! Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser ? "

" En effet tu ne peux pas ! Reviens demain à la même heure, ton rôle serra prêt ainsi que tes répliques. "

" A vos ordres chef ! Et pour ce caf…"

" DEHORS ! &²£# ! "

Malfoy s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Et bien ! J'ai quand même eu un rôle finalement …Je vais bosser avec Potter ! Je n'y crois pas … mais bon c'est lui qui l'a voulut. Pas que cela me déplaise personnellement, cela nous rapprochera peut être. Bon alors qu'est ce que je vais me faire à manger ce soir ? Omelette au champignons ou Pâtes ? Allez, pâtes ! Voilà c'est lancé.

Il est toujours aussi prompt à vouloir me mettre la faute sur le dos … D'un autre, côté après tout ce qu'il a vécu entre Voldy et Dumby, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu aussi parano ! Il faudrait qu'il se relaxe un peu quand même …

En tous cas, il est toujours aussi craquant ! Je me demande s'il a trouvé la paix qu'il cherchait dans le monde moldu. Après tout, il n'y a pas tellement de différence entre les deux mondes. Moi, tout ce que j'y ai gagné c'est l'anonymat. Mais bon, pour moi, c'était le principal … Mais où est ce que j'ai mis cette fichue spatule ! J'ai pas envie que ça crame …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Quelle journée de merde ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir subir Malfoy … Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle attitude ? L'ancien Malfoy, je savais gérer, mais là je dois admettre que je suis un peu perdu. Depuis quand est-il « aimable » ? Depuis quand est-il gay ? Surtout, depuis quand sait-il que JE suis gay ? Décidément, je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge …

Et ma soirée qui part en fumée. Ça va encore être pizza et boulot … Quelqu'un pourrait me rappeler pourquoi je fais ce métier ? Oui bon ça va, je sais que j'adore mon métier mais d'habitude, je ne travaille pas avec Draco Malfoy ! Et depuis quand est-il acteur celui là ? Ah oui ! Depuis qu'il a personnifié le playboy de chez L'Oréal. Ça, je dois dire que je n'ai toujours pas réalisé.

J'espère que sa présence n'est pas encore un piège de l'ami Dumbledore pour me faire revenir dans le monde sorcier … Décidément, j'adore me faire des films. C'est sans doute pour ça que je fais bien mon boulot. Allez au travail ! Sinon je ne serais jamais prêt pour demain. Tiens ! C'est le livreur. J'espère qu'il ne m'on pas encore rajouté des anchois …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Draco se présenta le lendemain au studio à 10h. Il s'attendait à trouver le même calme que la veille mais bien au contraire, celui-ci bourdonnait comme une ruche. Ne sachant s'il devait demander son chemin ou attendre qu'Harry vienne le chercher, il resta planté comme un piquet au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Il se sentait tout d'un coup complètement étranger à tout ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Mais son malaise s'estompa lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui hurlait littéralement.

" Sacré nom de nom ! Vous avez fini de me faire enrager ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué de lire 2 petites répliques ! Et il est où Malfoy ! Jamais là quand il faut celui là ! Allez me le chercher bande d'abrutis ! Il me faut Malfoy ici et tout de suite ! "

" On se calme Pot…Porter ! Je suis là. Si tu voulais que je sois là plus tôt, c'était hier qu'il fallait me le dire. Bon alors, en quoi puis je t'être utile ? "

" La ferme Malfoy ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire le malin. Irène ? "

" Oui Harry ? "

" Emmène Malfoy en cabine et prépare le. Oh ! Et explique lui comment ça marche ici, c'est son premier tournage. Faites vite, on n'a pas que ça à faire !"

Draco était assez vexé par l'attitude de Harry. Il ne manqua pas d'en informer la maquilleuse.

" Mais c'est un véritable tortionnaire ! Comment vous faites pour le supporter ? "

" Toi tu es nouveau dans le métier ! "

" Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! J'ais fait pas mal de mannequinât, c'est pareil."

" Et bien non, justement pas. Ici on ne crée pas seulement une image. Tout ce que nous faisons doit avoir un fond. Vous savez pourquoi les films de Porter ont tellement de succès ? C'est parce qu'ils font vibrer les spectateurs ! Oui il est dur, mais c'est le meilleur ! Et puis il n'est pas si difficile à vivre que ça ! Vous verriez certains producteurs parfois ! On l'appelle tous par son prénom, il met la main à la pâte plus qu'à son tour et prend toujours la responsabilité du moindre incident qui pourrait arriver. Si en contrepartie il est exigent personne ne lui en veut. Et puis on est tous fiers de bosser pour lui, On peut se targuer d'être des professionnels. "

" Vous m'en direz tant ! Il a l'air d'avoir une certaine réputation pour quelqu'un qui hurlait comme tout à l'heure ! "

" Il faut dire que l'acteur sélectionné pour le rôle de David Copperfield c'est fait renvoyer il y a deux jours, une histoire de stupéfiants … Nous sommes obligés de reprendre tout à zéro ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit sur les nerfs, on a tout de même des délais à tenir ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui on fait une audition spéciale avec les différentes doublures que l'on avait en cas de problèmes. "

" Et bien ça n'a pas l'air d'être une réussite ! "

" C'est qu'il veut filmer la scène aujourd'hui même ! C'est pour ça que je te prépare complètement, tu es censé donner la réplique au perso principal ! Bon pour le costume on attendra qu'Harry ait fait sont choix. Inutile de le salir avant l'heure ! "

" Mais je ne connais même pas mon texte ! "

" Pas de panique ! Au cinéma les prises sont très courte, tu es capable de retenir trois phrase je suppose ? Tu es le beau père du petit David. Tu as épousé sa mère pour son argent, envoyé le petit chez ses parents paternels pauvres et fait mourir la pauvre femme en couche. Depuis tu vis aux crochets de celles qui sont assez naïves pour croire à tes serments d'amour et qui ont fait l'erreur de t'épouser. Une fois marié, tu les tue à petit feu en les épuisant moralement et physiquement ... "

" Merci du cadeau ! Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès, le salaud ! C'est pas vrai, jusque dans la coupe de cheveux ! " Hurla Draco hors de lui en se regardant dans la glace.

Alerté par les cris de Draco, Harry entra dans la loge.

" Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ici ? Malfoy tu n'es pas encore prêt ! "

" C'est quoi ce cirque Potter ! Tu veux m'humilier à ce point là ! C'est écoeurant ! Toi et ton film de merde vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, moi je me casse !"

" Irène, laisse nous et pas un mot de tout ça s'il te plait ! Dit leur que nous arrivons dans 5 minutes. Merci "

" Nous n'arrivons nulle part Potter ! Laisse moi passer !"

" Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ! " s'énerva Harry.

" Parce que tu ne le sais pas peut être ! Me faire jouer le rôle de mon père, sale enfoiré !"

" Ecoute Malfoy, ça fait 5 ans que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier. Je ne suis pas au fait de la réputation de ton père, alors si tu pouvait me mettre au parfum …"

" T'es pas au courrant ! Ça, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup ! Toute la planète doit bien être au courant ! Ne fait pas l'innocent, ça te vas encore moins qu'à moi ! "

A cet instant précis, l'héritier des Malfoy se mangea une jolie gifle. Choqué, il arrêta de hurler et regarda Harry complètement éberlué.

" T'es calmé ? Bon ! Alors primo, je n'ai jamais lu les journaux sorciers. Secundo, je doute que le Daily prophète ou encore Witch Weakly soit connu dans le monde entier alors je repose ma question, c'est quoi le problème ? "

" Tu n'est vraiment pas au courant ? Non ne répond pas … Tu n'est visiblement pas au courant sinon tu te serais déjà foutu de ma gueule … " Se repris le serpentard amèrement.

" Accouche !"

" Après la chute de Voldemort, mon père à réussit à s'en sortir sans aller à Azkaban, mais la totalité de l'apanage des Malfoy m'a été remise pour diverses raisons … Sans le sous ou presque, il a refusé mon aide financière et a cherché un autre moyen de faire fortune. Il a fait assassiner ma mère et c'est remarié avec une petite dinde de sang mêlée pleine au as ! Ma mère l'a maudit par delà la mort et du coup sa jeune épouse est décédée au bout de 3 mois de vie commune. Depuis, il continue à épouser à tour de bras de jeunes écervelées riches à millions qui meurent toutes en court de route. "

" Mais il à bien du être arrêté ! On ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça ! "

" Si ! Il est riche et paye grassement les journaux pour publier une version rocambolesque de cette histoire. « Qui saura briser la solitude de Lucius Malfoy, l'amant maudit ! ». Il y en a toujours une nouvelle pour tomber dans le panneau. Comme elles sont toutes consentantes et informées de ce qu'elles risquent, il ne peut pas être arrêté. "

" C'est pour ça que tu as quitté le monde sorcier ? "

" Oui …"

" Bon écoute, je ne vais évidemment pas te laisser ce rôle, mais est ce que tu peux juste donner la réplique pour l'audition ? Je sais que je ne pourrais pas tourner la scène aujourd'hui. On est déjà trop en retard. Mais je ne peux prendre le temps de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour le second rôle maintenant. A ce train là, je n'aurais même pas fini l'audition aujourd'hui. "

" Ok … Merci d'être aussi compréhensif, Potter. J'apprécie. "

" Oh ça va ! Je suis pas insensible non plus … Allez en piste ! "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Deux heures plus tard, ils y étaient encore. Harry aurait juré que le sort était définitivement contre lui et son film ! Il avait crié contre tous ces incapables pendant 1 heure et demie, leur avait donné des conseils par centaines et avait finit par se laisser tomber dans sa petite chaise de réalisateur. Il les regardait se démener avec désespoir. Il ne trouverait jamais un remplaçant à temps. Il fut sortit de sa mélancolie par un grand coup de gueule de Malfoy.

Celui-ci commençait sérieusement à s'énerver tout seul. Il s'était fait chier pendant 2 heures et les essais pathétiques des doublures commençaient sérieusement à le chauffer. Voyant l'abandon d'Harry, il avait fini par exploser.

" M'enfin c'est pas possible d'être aussi nul ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, il vous l'a dit. Ce mec est la cause de tous vos maux ! Il est responsable de la mort de votre mère et vous le haïssez du plus profond de votre âme ! Vous le vomissez nom de Dieu ! "

En disant cela, il s'échauffait encore un peu plus et avait échangé de place avec la doublure la plus proche. Les acteurs un peut choqués, le suivaient médusés. Il fit signe à son partenaire de lui donner la réplique.

" Vous savez parfaitement quel est notre accord Mr Copperfield. J'ignore qui vous êtes et nous ne nous sommes jamais vu …"

" Oh je n'ai pas oublié cet accord que vous m'avez forcé à contracter ! Mais ce temps là est révolu ! Vous êtes un homme abject et vil ! Si ma mère avait su à quoi s'en tenir avant de vous épouser, elle serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui ! "

" Copperfield ! Taisez vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! "

" Oh si, bien au contraire ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! Vous êtes un coureur de dots doublé d'un assassin ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai été trop lâche pour m'opposer à vos funestes dessins, mais c'est fini ! Je vais m'arranger pour que tous sachent qui vous êtes à travers le pays, j'en fais le serment devant Dieu ! "

Ayant fini la tirade, Draco se tu et se trouva soudainement idiot. Il avait mis toute sa rancœur dans son jeu alors qu'on ne lui avait somme toute rien demandé … Il voulu disparaître sous terre, d'autant qu'il redoutait la réaction d'Harry. Il avait outrepassé ses droits sur son tournage, il allait l'étriper.

Mais de son côté, Harry était très loin de ce genre de considérations. Il était tout simplement soufflé par la prestation de son ex-ennemi ! Finalement, son film n'était peut être pas voué à l'échec …

" Et bien voilà ! C'est ça que j'appelle un véritable jeu d'acteur ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous faire souffler le rôle par un débutant ! Bon allez, on reprends les choses sérieuses demain, alors prenez tous le reste de la journée. Eric, vu que tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé dans le rôle de l'affreux, tu peux le garder. Irène, tu peux débarbouiller Malfoy avant de partir ? Merci ! Envoie le dans mon bureau quand tu auras fini. Bonne fin de journée à tous ! "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Potter ? Tu voulais me voir ? "

" Oui, entre. Assied toi, je t'en prie. "

" Tu m'as l'air bien amical toi … "Constata-t-il suspicieux.

" Arrête d'ironiser tu veux ? Je vais être franc avec toi, ta performance était plus qu'excellente. Dans ma situation actuelle, c'est une chance inespérée. Depuis deux mois je vais de Karib en Silla avec ce film. Je pourrais le bâcler mais il a du potentielet il me tient à cœur … Alors que veux tu en contre partie de ta participation _sans anicroches _? "

" Dit Potter, on est plus des gosses. Alors arrête de me voir comme le petit prince des serpentards à son papa qui fait tout pour te pourrir la vie. C'est exaspérant à la fin. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te foutre dans la merde, j'aurais refusé de venir aujourd'hui et je serais allé me plaindre chez ton Coproducteur ! Relax Potter … "

" Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Donne moi une seule bonne raison de te faire confiance ? "

" J'étais du côté de qui à la fin de cette guerre ? Même le Ministère a reconnu mon allégeance à l'ordre du phénix, pour lequel je ne jouais même pas les espions. Que te faut il de plus ? "

" Excuse moi mais le Ministère n'est pas une référence en la matière. Ils ont bien laissé courir ton père …"

" Ça c'est un coup très bas et tu le sais ! Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de ta paranoïa de sauveur du monde ! J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts jusqu'ici pour me montrer polie face à ton comportement abject mais là s'en est trop. J'en ai plein le dos alors je me casse ! A la revoyure Potter. " S'énerva le blond en se levant.

" Non ! Attends Malfoy ! Je suis … désolé. J'admet être allé un peu loin mais …"

" Un peu ? Ecoute Potter je sais pas quel est ton problème mais il serait peut être temps que tu apprennes à discerner tes amis de tes ennemis ! Bon d'accord je t'ai fait chier pendant presque toute notre scolarité mais je ne t'ai pas vendu à Voldemort que je sache ! Arrête de prendre une rivalité d'ado pour une haine farouche ! "Eructa Draco, se rasseyant tout de même.

" Désolé … Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire confiance …" S'excusa Harry.

" Menteur ! Tu fais confiance à ton équipe de tournage ! Je l'ai bien vu ! " L'accusa Draco.

" Et alors ? Ils sont bien les seuls à ne m'avoir jamais laissé tomber ! Oh et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moldus, ce petit connard d'acteur m'a bien roulé dans la farine avec son trafic de drogue juste sous mon nez et sur mon plateau ! " S'énerva le brun à son tour.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux me refiler son rôle que je vais aussi tu faire un coup en douce ! Et puis à t'entendre, le monde sorcier tout entier t'a trahit ! "

" Plus ou moins … En tous cas toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. "Confirma tranquillement le sauveur.

" Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu nous fait un syndrome du martyr ou quoi ? J'imagine très mal Granger et la belette te « trahir » comme tu dis ! "

" Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu débarques ici, tu chamboules mon tournage et tu me fais une crise parce que je ne te fais pas confiance ! De quel droit crois tu me juger ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! " Cria le gryffondor offensé.

" Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me juger ! D'un autre côté, si tu m'expliquais le problème, je serais peut être plus à même de comprendre ! Je t'ai bien parlé de mon père, moi. "

"Tu acceptera le rôle si je te le dis ? " Marchanda Harry, un peu calmé.

"Oui, mais même si tu ne le dis pas. J'aime beaucoup ce livre et je veux voir ce que ton film va donner. Mais je pense qu'en parler te ferait du bien …"

" Mouais … Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix …"

" On a toujours le choix ! C'est toi qui me l'as appris à l'époque. "

" Ah oui ? Pourtant on ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé le choix pour quoi que ce soit dans ma vie … Enfin si, j'ai eu le choix entre devenir un assassin et mourir, me montrer fort ou devenir dingue … "

" Tu m'as quand même dit ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, que rien ne pouvait me forcer à faire ce que je ne voulais pas faire…C'était du bluff ? "

" Non. Mais j'étais persuadé à l'époque que c'était normal, c'était ma destinée. Qui étais-je pour lutter contre le destin ? Et puis toi tu n'avais pas une prédiction au dessus de la tête. Je croyait encore que j'étais maître de va vie en dépit de la prédiction. C'était juste quelque chose que moi seul pouvait faire et qui devait être fait."

" Et alors ? " le pressa Draco.

" Et bien J'ai fait mon boulot et j'ai voulu reprendre une vie normale. Mais là il y a eu comme un os. En tant que sauveur du monde sorcier, ils attendaient tous de moi que je vive et agisse en fonction de leur vision du golden boy. "

" Tu ne voulais pas être aurore et ils t'ont forcé la main ? Potter tu n'avais qu'à dire non. "

" C'est un peut plus compliqué que ça. Après la bataille finale j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait tous les Weasley, Mac Go, Rémus, bref toute la troupe. J'ai d'abord cru à un rassemblement festif entre nous, mais non. Il s'agissait du groupe chargé de diriger la campagne Potter. "

" Ils voulaient que tu deviennes Ministre de la magie ? "S'étonna le blond.

" Entre autre. En fait ils voulaient surtout un pantin qui aurait l'aval du peuple. Dumby avait fait ma campagne électorale et planifié assez de réformes de lois sorcières pour une décennie. Molly m'a annoncé la bouche en cœur que les préparatifs de mon mariage avec Ginny étaient prêts, que je n'avais plus qu'à donner le nom de mon témoin. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils s'étaient promu au titre de secrétaire particulière et manager financier …"

" Tu as essayé de leur parler où tu es parti tout de suite ? " Lui demanda un Draco abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" J'ai essayé. Mais c'était inutile. Molly m'a dit que si j'étais gay et bien je n'avais qu'à prendre un amant, que le principal était mon image sociale et que sa fille ne m'en voudrait pas. Ron m'a dit de me reposer sur eux parce que j'en avais assez fait pour toute une vie en tuant Voldy. Quand ils se sont rendus compte que je ne voulais pas me laisser manipuler, Dumbledore a tenté de me bourrer de drogue et de calmant sous prétexte que j'étais surmené et dépressif. J'ai pu m'enfuir grâce à un bézoard que je conservais toujours dans ma poche ...Je n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour remercier Snape ! "

" Je suis désolé Potter je n'aurais jamais cru …"

" Moi non plus va ! Bon maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai du boulot. Soit là demain à la première heure. "

" Ok Potter, à demain. "

" Oh ! Malfoy ? Durant le tournage on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Sinon on n'y arrivera pas. Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'appeler Porter et tous les autre m'appelle Harry de toute façon … Mais ne va pas te faire d'idées, je suis ton patron pour les 4 prochains mois. C'est clair ? "

" Limpide ! A demain Boss ! "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_** 4 mois plus tard**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ouf … Ce film est enfin fini ! J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Heureusement que Draco était là. Je dois admettre que sans lui … Je dois me faire vieux. Je vais prendre de longues vacances, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Ça me fera le plus grand bien. Draco aussi aurait besoin de vacances … A quoi je pense moi ! Il a été mon employé pendant 4 mois, c'est tout. Evidement, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui mais c'est normal entre collègues de travail, de se regretter après une si longue et si fructueuse collaboration …

Comment ça je me ment à moi-même ? Ce n'est pas parce que Draco est mignon, sexy et attachant que je dois automatiquement éprouver quelque chose pour lui ! Et puis zut ! On dirait que je ne peux rien faire ou penser sans automatiquement l'inclure ! Ça commence à être agaçant à la fin. Tiens le voilà …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? T'as une petite mine tu sais … Tu devrais peu être prendre des vacances avant ton prochain tournage. "

" Non merci. Je vais très bien. "

" T'es sûr ? Je connais un coin super où tu pourrais te reposer et …"

" Non merci ! On nous attend pour la projection. Suis moi. "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Et bien, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Il a peut être peur de la réaction des membres de l'équipe … après tout, on va tous visionner son film pour la première fois en entier en dépit des règles de discrétions qui entourent la sortie. Oui ça doit être le stress. Quand je pense au temps qu'on a passé dessus … Il faut dire qu'on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux.

Je me demande s'il s'est fait une meilleure opinion de moi durant ces 4 mois … Ce serait bien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Bref, je suis encore plus mordu qu'à l'époque. Il est vraiment attirant quand il se donne à fond dans son travail. Il a vraiment bien fait de partir, ici, il s'est crée un monde dans lequel il s'épanouit. Rien qu'à l'idée de la Weaslette collée à lui, j'ai envie de mordre.

Je me demande si j'aurais du tenter quelque chose durant ces 4 mois … Non, il n'était pas prêt et ne le sera sans doute jamais. Je reste un Malfoy après tout. J'aurais au moins gagné sa confiance et son respect. Avec un peut de chance, on restera amis et on retravaillera ensemble … Oui ce serait bien. Ah le film commence !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

C'est pas vrai …Je n'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer sur le film. Sa présence juste à côté de moi me déconcentre. Il est partout ! A côté de moi, à l'écran … Bon je vais aller au petit coin histoire de changer d'air, j'étouffe ici.

Voilà ! Bon, il faut que je retourne dans la salle de projection. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ! C'est l'acteur qui a joué Lucius, enfin je veux dire le beau père … Je peux savoir ce qu'il lui veut ? Et … De mieux en mieux, installe toi à ma place pour mieux draguer mon Draco, je ne te dirais rien !

Dites moi que je n'ai pas pensé ÇA ! Bon on se calme et on va s'asseoir. Toi, profite en parce que cela ne va pas durer, foi de gryffondor …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Harry rejoignit sa place et interpella l'intrus à la grande surprise de celui-ci et de son interlocuteur.

"…Si ce que vous avez à dire à Mr Malfoy est si important, emmenez le dehors pour le lui dire ou attendez la fin de la projection. En attendant, rendez moi mon siège que je puisse voir la fin de mon film ! "

L'importun fila sans demander son reste. Draco lui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être repris, même indirectement par Harry. Il était encore son patron pour la journée mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Et surtout il pensait avoir dépassé le stade des relations patron/employé avec son ancien camarade de classe … Et lui qui espérait devenir son ami !

" On peut savoir ce qui te prend Potter ? Je suis peut être ton employé jusqu'à la fin de la projection mais je dois dire que je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part ! "

" Parce que ça te plait de te faire draguer ouvertement par un acteur de seconde zone ? Tu veux faire la couverture de tous les torchons de l'édition de demain ? Les paparazzis tu connais ! T'es vraiment trop con ! "

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle. Il s'enferma dans son bureau pour se morfondre en paix sur son triste sort. Malfoy était un crétin qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui …

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

C'était quoi ça ? Il essayait de sauvegarder ma réputation ? D'un autre côté, il aurait pu le faire avec plus de tact ! On aurait dit un crise de jalousie tellement il était blessant. A moins qu'il ne soit réellement jaloux ! Oui c'est possible après tout … Il a peu être flashé sur ce crétin d'acteur et il a cru que j'avait des vues sur lui … Je suis maudit ! Me préférer un idiot pareil … Je n'ai plus qu'à aller lui présenter des excuses ! Qu'est ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour …

Pourquoi il ne répond pas ce crétin de gryffondor ? Ça 5 minutes que je toque à la sa foutue porte !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Potter tu vas m'ouvrir oui, ou il faut je sorte ma baguette ? "

Harry exaspéré, finit par venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il retourna à son bureau sans un mot et repris la fixation profonde de son presse papier. Draco, appuyant sa théorie sur le comportement du brun, se lança dans des excuses complètement hors de propos.

" Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé que tu ais pris mon échange avec l'autre abrut-euh … Kévin pour un flirt. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je ne marche pas sur tes plates bande, il est tout à toi ! "

Draco se maudissait d'avoir à dire une telle chose mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution …

" De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais eu de vues sur l'un de mes acteurs ! " _Jusqu'à toi …_

" Oh ! euh … Ok ! Désolé … Euh, tu comprends tu avait l'air jaloux alors j'ai pensé que …" _Oh mon Dieu la boulette ! _

" Et bien ne pense pas ! " _Et merde je suis beaucoup trop transparent, il va me percer à jour !_

" Euh … Oui …" _Mais tu étais jaloux j'en mettrais ma main à couper… Minute …_

" Dis moi Harry, si tu n'étais pas jaloux de moi, tu étais jaloux de qui au juste ? "

" Mais d'absolument personne Malfoy ! " _Et meeeerde!_

" Mais bien sur … Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles Malfoy ? Tu es sur la défensive là Harry …"

" Evidement ! Tu es entrain de porter atteinte à ma réputation de professionnel avec tes âneries ! " _Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu … _

" Oh ! Désolé, je crois que j'espérais juste être l'exception qui confirme la règle … Bon je te laisse, bonne continuation ! " _Ma vie est fichue, je suis vraiment con d'avoir espéré …_

" Attends Draco ! Tu as le temps pour un café tout à l'heure ? Si ton horaire te le permet bien sûr, c'est moi qui invite ? " _Pitié dis oui, dis oui …_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Yahouuuuu ! C'est l'heure de la danse de la victoire ! J'ai une chance avec Potter !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Draco ? "

" Moui ? "

" Tu penses en live, son et lumières …"

" Quoi ? " _Argggggggggggggggggg ! _

" J'adore ta version de la danse de la victoire … "

" Oui bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter … " _Je suis mort de honte…C'est bon la honte …_

" Draco ? Tu es sérieux pour cette histoire ou c'est juste …"

" Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Je suis au moins aussi sérieux que toi si ce n'est plus. "

"Ok, content de te l'entendre dire "

" Oui parce que … _Toi aussi tu le vaux bien_ ! "

" N'importe quoi …Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ! "

" Moi aussi je t'aime ! Aller viens, je connais un super petit café où … "

**_ The End _**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur 3 bis**: Ceci est censé être un one shot mais j'ai conscience du fait que vous ne serez peu être pas d'accord. Alors pour toute demande de suite, critique ou autre : REVIEW !_


End file.
